Fusion
Description Fusion is a process which combines two armors of completely separate elements into one armor that uses one or two elements from the initial armors. Fusion of Rings and Amulets does not require their item elements to be different. For a complete list of armors, please follow this spreadsheet link Fusion is a GAMBLE, you can get a worse armor than you started with, a better armor is possible, but getting better armor from FUSION IS NOT GUARANTEED. *Fusion is done using the "Combine" option of the Fusion Master *Fusion costs 25,000 Gold and 1 Fusion Stones *Both armors, rings or amulets are used up during the fusion process *Originally you could not fuse two armors together that shared the same elements (two armors that both contained Water, for instance), but you can now. Also, you can fuse Starmetal/Chromatic armors now. *Combinations of elements originally would produce a somewhat predictable outcome (i.e. fusing a mono Spirit armor with a mono Fire armor would either give you a Fire armor, a Spirit armor, or a Fire/Spirit armor), but now the results seem to be completely random (in one instance, fusing two Epic armors with Fire -- and no Water -- resulted in a mono Water Epic). *When you fuse two armors of the same rarity -- up to and including Legendary -- you will always end up with the next higher rarity (for instance, fusing two Legendary armors will always give you an Epic), however on very rare occasions for Epic, a Dragonforged. Fusing two Epics together, however, can also give you an Epic - but not necessarily a better Epic than what you started with. The same applies for fusing Dragonforged. *When you fuse an armor which has levels invested into it, some of them can carry over to the creation, starting it at a level higher than one. **For example, if you fuse a level 99 Epic armor with a level 1 Epic armor, you will usually receive another Epic at around level 50 or so (usually the two levels added together divided by 2, but it is not fully clear how much of the levels invested are carried over). *There is no time requirement on fusion unlike crafting; if you fuse two armors, rings or amulets they combine instantly and you immediately get the result. Basic Fusion Rules *You cannot receive plus versions from fusion. *There is no proof that element order, armor order, plus version, and armor level affect what type of armor, ring or amulet you get from fusion. There are several reports of players getting the same fusion results even though they use different element and armor orders, plus versions, and armor levels. *''NOTE: as of the most recent change to fusion in late 2016, there no guarantees on Element combinations.'' *Elements A/B + C/D can give A, B, C, D, A/C, A/D, B/C, and B/D. *Elements A/B + C can give A, B, C, A/C, or B/C, but not A/B. *Elements A + B can give A, B, or A/B. *Originally Kaleidoscopic Armor was not fusable (and it was not possible to receive one from fusion), but that is no longer the case. Results by Rarity →*Note: Fusion will not always follow this chart. Changes and unusual results have been remarked. As of the Feb. 21, 2015 update, combining an Epic with another Epic will always result in an at least an Epic (Dragonforged are also possible). As of the February 2017 changes to Fusion, however, combining two of the same rarity of armor (up to Legendary) will always result in a higher rarity (for instance, 2 Legendary's combined will always result in an Epic). The element combinations no longer apply; see below.← NOTE: Now you can only combine armors of the same rarity above Rare (Common and Uncommon can still be fused together interchangeably). Known Fusable Armors Listed on the chart below are possible results of fusion. Fusion is an imprecise art, and you may not get the exact result you want the first time. You will likely require several attempts in order to obtain a rare armor. The list is not complete, and it is entirely possible you will receive an armor not mentioned here whilst creating new armors. NOTE: None of the combinations listed below are guaranteed any longer as of the update in late 2016. There are multiple different combinations possible now, including fusing two like elements and receiving an element that you did not originally have at all. For instance, fusing two Epic armors that have Fire -- but no Water -- and receiving a mono Epic Water armor. As a result, Fusion is even more random than before and does not have the "predictability" it used to have before. *''Fusion results information confirmation can be found on this thread'' Please do NOT add armor to this table without providing a screenshot of the fusion on the Screenshots page. ' Rare 'Rare Fusable Armor Super Rare Super Rare Fusable Armor Ultra Rare Ultra Rare Fusable Armor Legendary Legendary Fusable Armor Epic Epic Fusable Armor Dragonforged Note: the february 2017 fuse update made this section rather outdated. Nearly all Dragonforged should now be fusable. Additionally: As of early January 2020, virtually all (if not all) Dragonforged fusions result in early Seasonal Shadowforged (read: Season 1 through 10). Dragonforged Fusable Armor Shadowforged Shadowforged Fusable Armor Due to recent changes with Shadowforged, virtually all armors up to roughly Season 40 are possible from fusion of previous Seasonal/War/Raid armors. Currently it is possible to fuse up to 5 seasons newer than the armors used. Note: Shadowforged has some special rules that make fusion different than other rarities. * Only same season armors can be fused. * "Eternal" armors (Raid/War armors) counted as a wildcard for season number (can be fused with any season armor from the same timeframe), but might have been re-classified as season 1 at some point in 2018. (At least the Eternal featured in the Heroic Mode was.) * Most, but not always all, Heroic Mode Shadowforged seem to be classified as pre-season/season zero (except those that are Seasonal themselves). * The result of a fuse is the same or higher season as the inputs (up to 5 seasons newer); getting one of the inputs back is possible. * A pre-season fuse seems to have a 95+% chance of getting a pre-season result, with the remaining bits being season 1 or 2. * Currently up to Season 40 is possible (with two Season 35 or higher armors -- up to roughly Season 38 is fusable now, but nothing beyond 40). * War/raid armors seem to be flagged as various seasons, probably close to the season they were released in, for fusion. february 2017 fusion revamp quirks * It seems that fusing 2 epics can now result in a old epic boss epic armor that has much higher stats than originally. The combined (attack+defense) base stats of those are 2992 with per level stats of +10/+10, resulting in combined max stats of 4952, so hovering around the 2476/2476 mark, which is on par with the best epic+ armors and low Dragonforged Armors. The craftable versions of these epics are still at their normal low stats though. :: Such known fusion results are: Anzû's Call Baphomet's Chosen Baron's Joustgear Conjured Battlegear Mask of Salem Mask of the Lantern Mechanized Vanguard Vaporous Mistmail Warduke's Raiment * It seems that fusing 2 dragonforged armors can now result in an Dragonforged+ armor with its text in white color instead of yellow. The resulting armor will have the same max stats as the yellow text color Dragonforged+, but has higher base stats and lower per level stats. :: Such Known fusion results are: Dignified Dragonhide+ Avian Aegis+ Beetlefly Carapace+ Forsaken Firesheath+ Golithic Stonemail+ Jurassic Scalemail+ Obsidian Forged Drakemail+ Pelagic Platemail+ Phoenix Ward+ Primal Alphamail+ Sharpwing Splitrobes+ Gallery DarkscaleBattlegearCraft.JPG|Darkscale Battlegear ForsakenFiresheathCraft.JPG|Forsaken Firesheath VenomousVanguardCraft.JPG|Venomous Vanguard AsgardianWargearCraft.JPG|Asgardian Wargear new_fusion_201702.jpg|listed info feb 2017 fusion system Fusion Examples }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="90%" !style="color:#808000; padding-left:15px; border-radius:12px; padding-top:5px; color:Beige; border:4px groove #CC9933; border-radius:7px 7px 7px 7px; background-color:Beige; text-align:left;"|Examples |- | As you can see, using mono Legendaries reduces the potential results considerably. This means you have a better chance of getting the armor you want. Remember, that there is no guarantee with fusion. Good luck, you'll REALLY REALLY REALLY need it. |} Category:Fusion Armor Category:Armors